Suction cup assemblies are widely used for attachment and support of various items. In one construction, a base portion of the suction cup is permanently secured to an item while the suction cup provides a convenient form of attachment for temporary support of the item on a surface of choice. A suction cup may be used alone or in combination with other suction cup assemblies to effect a desired level of gripping force. Because the suction cup relies on vacuum force to maintain the attachment, release depends on dissipating or overcoming the vacuum grip. Failure to dissipate the vacuum grip prior to detachment has been known to tear or otherwise damage a frangible surface on which the suction cup or its base is mounted.